Rain
by Paradox 2.0
Summary: Alec has always hated the rain. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, just disliked it. But a sparkly Warlock with rather colorful Galoshes hopes to give his boyfriend a new way to think of the dreary weather. Malec. Will be rated M with arrival of second chapter.


**Helloallo you lovely people~ Paradox2.0 here with a cute little oneshot for my beautiful Take Me to My Fragile Dreams, one of the best writers I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She gave me this adorable prompt and told me to make it fluffy and romantic and all things wonderful about Malec, so who was I to refuse? After all, who doesn't love a basket full of Malec fluff? Be warned though- wet clothing on beautiful bodies often time leads to more carnal activities. **

**Warnings: There _will _be a lemon in part 2 (coming soon- faster if you review!), along with vulgar language, also in part two. But this chapter is pure adorableness, a rather cheerful and rainbow filled prequel to the more sultry sequel. Try not to squeal too loudly. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, no matter how hard I might try, Cassie simply won't give me the rights to The Mortal Instruments. All characters are hers, I merely own the writing as the plot is my lovely TMTMFD's. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to resort to kidnapping Godfrey until she hands over the papers. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

**-Death Cab for Cutie: "I Will Follow You Into the Dark"-**

* * *

**Rain**

**Part 1**

* * *

Alec hated the rain.

He hated how it turned the sky look clogged with emotion and the flowers and trees cry for the loves that have been lost. He hated how the streets ran with despair and the roof sang out its pain.

It wasn't that he had any personal experience that ruined the rain for him. He just... didn't like it. Plain and simple. Quick and easy.

Sighing, Alec pulled a sky blue cashmere blanket closer around himself with one hand, the other clutching a steaming cup of tea. _The Book Thief _rested in his lap, the pages bend and torn and covered in ink of varying colors. It was his favorite, regardless of the overall theme of loss. It was like poetry and music and love in the form of tear stained pages and cries and death.

Just before he turned the page, the sound of plastic squeaking against wood met his ears, causing his blue eyes to flicker up to the considerably less sparkly but still perky as ever Magnus Bane as he came bouncing down the hall, decked out in Galoshes and a plastic raincoat. The outfit should have looked more acceptable on a baby pig than a grown man, but the effervescent warlock pulled it off without even trying, the multi colored boots matching the colors streaked boldly through his black hair.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, his lips curving up in the smallest of smiles. Three years together and the Warlock still found ways to amuse him. Alec brought the mug to his lips, his grin only growing as his boyfriend beamed at him, his exotic eyes sparkling.

"The right question, darling, is what are _we _doing." Magnus floated forward in response to Alec's blank stare, his gait bubbly as ever, despite the rather melancholy weather. "_We _are going to play the role of the crazy neighbors today and are going to throw caution to the wind by going outside."

Alec only stared. "Excuse me? Have you not seen the weather?" He set the mug down, raising an eyebrow, noting the way Magnus's eyes followed the action. His boyfriend had always found his ability to raise only one eyebrow to be incredibly sexy. "Magnus, it's pouring out there. You go outside and in a matter of seconds you'll be sick with all sorts of things!"

Magnus pursed his lips. "Don't be such a Debby Downer. Look at the bright side!" Alec highly doubted that anything could be considered bright in this weather. "It'll be incredibly romantic! Two lovers, frolicking about, not caring what others think, _just singing in the rain~" _Magnus sang the last part, dancing in a circle around the chair Alec was seated in, stopping just behind him.

Alec's lips tilted in a small smile, the majority of him dreading even the thought of going outside in this weather. "Magnus…" Alec began with a sigh, tilting his head back to see his still humming boyfriend. "I r-"

"Oh, no," Magnus interrupted with a pout, walking around the chair and placing one leg on either side of Alec, pulling himself onto the Shadowhunter's lap. "You _always _find some excuse not to do these sorts of things!"

Magnus turned the full force of his pleading on his defenseless boyfriend, batting his eyelashes and jutting his lower lip out, looking every bit like a hit puppy. "Please, Alec? Just this once?"

"Magnus…" Alec sighed, his hands instinctively resting on Magnus's slim waist, thumbs rubbing against sharp hip bones. He really didn't think that it was a very good idea, and he hated to be around the sadness that came with the rain.

"For me?" Magnus begged, his hands slipping down Alec's chest, eyes never leaving the baby blues mere inches in front of his. He knew that this always worked- Alec was more than willing to do anything to make Magnus happy, even if it was something he'd never do under normal circumstances.

Today seemed to be no exception.

When his boyfriend sighed and drooped his head after another moment of silence, Magnus knew that he had won.

* * *

Blue eyes turned up toward the tear filled sky, frigid drops splashing against his cheeks, sharing their sorrow with the humans below. Alec shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, the denim already damp from the near constant downpour and quickly becoming wet. Alec scowled at the feeling of the denim clinging to his skin. Magnus was going to pay dearly if this rain ruined his jeans.

Turning away from the frankly depressing sky, Alec turned his baby blues on his far-too-happy-for-such-weather boyfriend, watching as the warlock skipped around in desultory patterns, water splashing up with each bound, and each peal of laughter from the flamboyant male. The shadowhunter couldn't have kept the smile from his lips if he had tried. He may despise the weather, but even his partner could make it seem as though the sun were vomiting rainbows and unicorns were riding in on double rainbows to sweep them away to Neverland.

Green-gold eyes found clear blue ones, almond eyes tilting up in a grin as Magnus crooked a finger at Alec, beckoning him closer. Alec merely chuckled and started toward him- his boyfriend was downright adorable when he wanted to be.

"So," Magnus drawled, slipping wet hands around Alec's waist, tugging the man closer. "Do you still hate the weather?"

Alec pursed his lips, looking around as if considering his answer. Smirking slightly, the Shadowhunter leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Warlock's ear before murmuring, "Absolutely, one hundred percent, _yes."_

Magnus leaned away from Alec, instantly coming up with a thousand different ways to change the man's mind. Tucking his lip between his teeth, a playful glint lit exotic eyes, color streaked hair drooping over his features. "Oh, is that so?" Magnus purred, linking his fingers with his boyfriend's and tugging him closer.

Alec's eyes brightened and darkened at the thinly veiled promise, his body suddenly pulled close against his boyfriend's very hot, very _wet_ one. Lightly glossed lips pressed tightly against his, a pierced tongue coming out to run teasingly against his lips. Alec groaned low in his throat, tightening his fingers twined with Magnus's. But just as he parted his lips to grant his boyfriend entrance, those hypnotizing lips left his, along with the lithe body that had been pressed so deliciously against his.

Confused, Alec pried his eyes open, only to find himself watching Magnus run, laughing, down the street, stopping about ten yards away. The warlock laughed at Alec's befuddled expression, grinning cheekily. "If you want me," he called out teasingly. "You gotta come catch me!" Magnus laughed, blowing Alec a kiss.

Alec chuckled, a grin pulling across his features. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Sooooo~? Do you like it? Hate it? All of the above (lolwhut?) Review, my lovelies, and you'll have all your questions answered and more. And the second chapter, so... really, is there a downside to reviewing? **

**-Dox**


End file.
